Reaver
Attributes & Races Abilities & Specialization Tactics Long Wind 1 with Endurance pots for long runs Sprinting. Fast saddle at level 50 for maximum speed, again, use Sprint. Moving fast is important almost anywhere, especially in RvR - groups will drop you if you can't keep up and BGs will simply leave you behind. PVE Flex/Soul Reaver Leveling Guide The Flex/Soul Reaver concentrates on using their styles and spells to assist a group in taking down enemies faster. This does not however mean that this style of Reaver is not suited to solo play, as all Reavers tend to do very well as solo characters. The Flex/Soul Reaver tends to follow the following specs at each of these levels. Level 10 – 10 Flex / 8 Soulrending / 3 shield – This gives a successful start into both the Flexible and Soulrending lines, with both Viper (the start of the block chain) and Energy Siphon (the 3rd lifetap) and affords some degree (though minimal) defense. Level 15 – 14 Flex / 13 Soulrending / 7 shield / 2 parry – This continues into the Flex line adding to the block chain, adding more spell abilities, and the ability to engage an opponent following a DOT to start combat with Engage and the block chain. Level 19 – 18 Flex / 17 Soulrending / 8 shield / 2 parry – This is where the Reaver really begins to come into his own. Few things will hit for the damage that the level 18 style Indigosnake does (45 damage), with the added bonus that Indigosnake has a lifetap that heals for 70% of damage (i.e. your Clerics will love you). Level 24 – 23 Flex / 22 Soulrending / 10 shield / 2 parry – Few things will hit for the amount of damage that Indigosnake is capable of doing. Additionally, the level 22 damage add spell will go a long way in taking down those enemies. Level 29 – 29 Flex / 26 Soulrending / 11 shield / 3 parry – Here is the point where you will notice your debuffs really begin to set us apart from others. The level 25 Flex style Python applies a 30 second strength debuff to your enemy. Begin using Python and your armor debuff pulse and you and others will notice your damage will greatly increase against your enemies. Level 34 – 34 Flex / 30 Soulrending / 14 shield / 3 parry – This will give Constrictor, an anytime style that has a 45 damage proc. Again, just use those debuffs and lifetap. Level 40 – 39 Flex / 35 Soulrending / 20 shield / 3 parry – Here we finally start to put some more points into shield to give us some needed defense in these harder levels. Additionally, the level 39 Flex style Anaconda is an 8 second stun. Generally, when it goes off swing to the side and use Indigosnake several times to do a lot of damage and heal yourself. It will take some practice, but it is worth it. Level 45 '''– 44 Flex / 44 Soulrending / 23 shield / 4 parry – The level 44 style Cobra is the second style in the Taipan side chain and completely replaces Indigosnake. With it is a HUGE lifetap that hits 130 damage with the added benefit of 100% healing. '''Level 50 – 50 Flex / 50 Soulrending / 27 shield / 10 parry – The level 50 style Leviathan is one of the hardest hitting styles in the game (153 damage), though it is after a rear positional. You should also be hugely popular with melee heavy groups due to your armor debuff spells. RVR Reavers generally specialize in flexible weapons only. Most damage through melee is cotntributed by direct damage and lifetaps associated with styles. They also have soul rending, which includes pulse debuffs, damage over time, and insta cast lifetaps. Almost every reaver has the realm ability Tangleweed Field, which is a large snare / direct damage ground target based area of effect. This skill coupled with Soul Quench (rr5) and multiple Banelord abilities, Is known as the reaver bomb. It deals very heavy damage, and makes Banelord almost a necessity for any group or solo reaver. Since the changes to leviathan and slam, many reavers will spec sub 50 flexible weapons, and focus on the cobra chain, which is a side positional and is a high damage lifetap. There are many reaver specs currently in play however, and 50 soul rending and 50 flexible is considered the highest damage group spec. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Useful Artifacts Weapon Armor Helm *''Winged Helm'' : Very useful for a solo reaver because of the 5 min style damage absorb buff (75 %). Jewelery Back *''Shades of Mist'' : For a solo reaver it is recommended to have because of the 10 min reverse melee ablative buff (value 200, 100 % absorbed) Other Useful Items Weapons Jewelry Mythirian Category:Reaver Category:Albion Classes